


Questions

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Questions

She had lost track of just how many times she had realized she was deeply in love with the redhead. She just wished she could figure out how to admit it out loud, where it would either condemn her to the hell of not having her friend, or set her free in the heaven of a new lover.

The blonde just never figured on having competition in the department of bisexual suitor for the hand of the Oracle. Especially not in the form of the fiery Italian, a woman who had slept not only with the redhead's ex, but the blonde's own son/brother/friend.

She found plenty of her own reasons to not like the brunette. She tried hard, for the sake of the team to swallow those reasons, to play peacemaker and welcome her openly. After all, the Italian was a distance fighter, bringing the same skills to the table the blonde had always depended on her former lover for.

The blonde could even admit her newer teammate was more skilled in the hand to hand department than said former lover. And far prettier. With better cooking skills.

It was thoughts of that nature that confused the blonde, made her question her attachment to the redhead. If she was so in love, why couldn't she come right out and say it, test those waters? And why, when she went out on mission with the Italian, did she have the insane desire to take the aftermath, the thrill of adrenaline from their fights, and turn it into a lustful move on the brunette?

In the end, she never got the answers to why her life inside her head was so complex.

Because in the end, the brunette had slid them into her bed so adeptly that neither Oracle nor Dinah could protest, let alone question it.

From that point on, the only question was who got the middle.


End file.
